Life's Sometimes Funny that Way
by keisan
Summary: Jenruki CHAPTER 12! I'm back peeps! Thanks for the wellwishes on my bday! And you patience has been rewarded, this is the sortalast chapter, Jenrya and Ruki come to a mutual understanding, and see the road laid before them! please r&r thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it, I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/n: Here's a little something I came up with a while ago (don't worry I'll still be updating 'Shattered Ice' but I've caught writer's block and so am just trying to regain my inspiration back). I just had to write this down, and I'll update as soon as I can, final exams are coming up and I have year- end projects I need to be working on. (Jenruki later on)  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She opened the door quietly, nobody but her lived there, but it was always nice to keep the memory and now that they were gone at least be slightly considerate. With a mind pact to capacity of deadlines, assignments, and other college student related items, she hardly noticed the heavy- depressioned emotion now pushed to the back corner of her mind. Closing the door with a soft 'click', she dragged herself over to the cleared table, and shoved her heavy baggage onto the newly furnished, wooden table. Sorting through a thick stack of papers she uncovered her answering machine, and played over the small tape inside. She groaned as she listened for the second time to that message she'd received that morning, it was an eviction notice. Her landlord was not too pleased as far as paying her monthly rent went, she was a week late and the interest was piling up faster than she could pay it off. Eventually the landlord would finally be fed up with her truency, and she'd be out on the streets again. The apartment was lovely but difficult to keep, and quite expensive. Despite having tried to get the cheapest apartment room, she would always be over her budget, constantly paying for it.  
  
Located on the countertop, was a newspaper opened to the classifieds section and many job openings circled. Looking for a job here was definitely not easy, and she was already up to her knees in bills. On top of that, she had to worry about how she was going to make the money for her college tuition, her mother had saved for her, last. At that thought her breath caught in her throat, and she blinked back the tears that were making their way to her pale, lilac-coloured eyes. She stood for a moment, memories flooding through her mind, and sighed as she wipped away her salty tears. It was all her fault, they wouldn't have suffered and they'd still be alive happy, if it wasn't for her.  
  
She sat down solemnly, on the thick cushoned, navy sofa, and buried her face in her cold, pale hands. 'This is pathetic! I can't believe I'm crying, I mean me, the former Digimon Queen-' she paused at the thought, it was no use, they were all gone now and she had to go on. Cursing softly, they left her there, why couldn't she have been the one to-! Pausing, she shook her head again, 'Curse these memories for haunting me, and regret- don't even get me started!' She got back to her feet, there were things to do, and payments to be made, no time for emotion and mourning. Pacing noislessly over to where her baggage had landed, she pulled open her books, sat down in her office and began typing away her assignments due for the next day. 'Life goes on,' she mumbled silently to herself, and continued her work, deciding to make her job search calls afterwards.  
  
A few hours later, she found herself rubbing her tired eyes, she'd gotten very little sleep over the past few months, ever since the accident nightmares would haunt her sleep, and the guilt was even worse because that was not something she could wake up and forget about. She lifted her tired form from the black desk chair, and stocked over to the kitchen in search of something to snack on, it'd been hours since she'd last eaten, but then again money was tight and there really wasn't much to eat. Taking college courses and working at two jobs alternating every day of the week wasn't exactly easy, it was in fact very stressful and neither of them paid much, it was barely enough to put food on the table.  
  
One thing she was eternally grateful for though was the savings' account Rumiko, her mother, had saved for her college education, that was one thing that had been an important concern of hers. The apartment had been the left overs of the savings account, considering Ruki could no longer afford to keep her mother's beautiful Japanese-styled home. She'd needed the money from that as well just to help pay for the apartment that was closer to the college, all the dorms had been filled for that semester, perhaps there would be one available next semester.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well, what do ya think? Just a new idea I wanted to try, plus I love Jenruki's, ne? ^_^ Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I come up with something else for this fic, like I said before I've had writer's block and that's the reason I haven't updated 'Shattered Ice', I think I needed something fresh for the time being, then I'll get back to finishing my other fic. Gomen I know it's short so you don't have to tell me that, I just found this in my Word file (I started writing it a while ago) and thought I'd add to it and upload it. Anyways gotta go, please R&R, ja for now! ^_^  
  
Keisan 


	2. Memories and Lies...

Untitled (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yes we have established that, thank you.  
  
A/n: It's summer and you'd think I'd have more time to write, well so did I. There are reasons beyond my power to prevent, but I don't plan on elaborating on them. I haven't written a fic since 'Shattered Ice'(excluding my short story), so I'm getting anxious to write some, well at least finished what I've started. I just wrote a short story recently and posted it, just trying to get reviews due to the fact I'm submitting it as my entry for this writing competition at my library. Check it out if ya like, it's called 'Beneath the Surface'. Well back to this fic, I'm not answering anything about what happened, you are just going to have to read to find out for yourselves. On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A bright ray of sunlight drifted through the open window, cooling the atmosphere only slightly, being that it was only the first of September, and taunted the auburn-haired girl deep in her slumber, presently sleeping at her small, hard, wooden desk. The sun finally managed to pull the girl out of her slumber, and began to rise to meet the day. She groaned, clearly annoyed at the rude intrusion of daybreak, but rubbed her eyes and leaned back her chair to glance at her alarm clock presently resting by her bedside. Just as she noticed the red numerals glowing 7:30am, her eyes widdened and as she lost her concentration, her old chair tipped back a little too far and left both Ruki and the chair to topple over backwards.  
  
"Ahhh!" she yelled, as she tumbled backwards. She stood up and brushed herself off, flattening her mid-back length blond-streaked, auburn hair and tucking it behind her ears. 'How nice,' she thought sarcastically,'such a lovely, relaxing way to wake up.' Glancing back at her clock, she cringed as she ran into her bedroom cussing,' Shit! I'm so going to get fired today!' She didn't have any classes today, so she had applied for a new job at the coffee shop, and told the manager she could only work days when she had no classes and every night. Both work, which this was her first day, and school, which she'd managed out of her mother's savings, kept her extremely busy, and was very exhausting.  
  
Pulling on one of her few pairs of clean, black jeans, and a plain, black t- shirt, along with a pair of worn, dark blue runners. She couldn't afford any new clothes to look fancy for this interview, but as long as she was half-decent, she didn't think they'd care. Running a cheap hairbrush through her tangled locks, she put it into a rubber elastic band sitting on top of her counter in her tiny kitchen. She brushed her teeth and washed up in record time, grabbing her small bag, and blue, button up, worn sweater, she ran out the door. Stepping into the elevator, she smashed the buttons down, and wondered for a moment what the management would do if she broke them one day.  
  
Running down the street, glancing ahead of her to see if the bus had arrived at its stop on time for once, which it hadn't, so she continued running down the poor neighbourhood's streets. She lived in the ghettos, because it was all she could afford right now, and it was the closest she could get to her college. The homeless bums only glanced at her as she ran by, taking short-cuts through a few alleys, and hopping fences, which she was pro at now. Breathing slightly she finally arrived at the small café, located about seven blocks from her appartment, and was actually right near the college she attended, and that would make things more convienient because she could run straight there after classes. Of course that was only assuming she didn't get fired, being late on her first day and all.  
  
She walked in the small bar, it was a quiant little place, with a dark atmosphere, the air was filled with a stong whiskey scent, and made her feel a bit naucious, being she hadn't eaten in almost two days, and smelling alcohol first thing in the morning. Blushing only slightly, she cleared her throat as she walked slowly to the counter. A man resembled a thug she'd seen in a movie, when she was a child, once, he had dark brown knotted hair, was large in stature, about six foot five, with bulging muscles and stubble on his chin. There were also some tatoos covering his arms and shoulders, that were unsettling, and some scars on his rough, gaunt face. He studied her with his dark brown eyes, it was a bit unnerving, especially since she sensed something was not quite right about this place or the people in it.  
  
For a moment she considered backing away slowly and running out if the bar in fear, but she refused to succomb to it, instead she reminded this was the only job she had all the requirments for, save for the last job which didn't last long.  
  
Suddenly the man, whom resembled the thug, responded to her intrusion, "Are you the kid that wanted the job?" She nodded her head, "Yes sir." "Good. First thing, don't ever be late again, otherwise you're gone, and make sure you come on your shifts, otherwise I can get somebody else to replace you and then you'll be gone. Got that?" She stood her ground, not allowing him to sense any fear from her, and responded strongly, "Got it." Soon after that she came every scheduled day, and despite having a bad feeling for the place, she grew to ignore it. It was a good job, because it payed well, she often received tips, and knew how to handle any thug who came onto her, she'd almost reverted back to her old self, the person she was in her days of the Tamers, or at least the beginnings of those days. No! She wouldn't think of them, she'd done far too much damage already and even if they did manage to find her she couldn't ever face them again.  
  
One evening as she walked home, she passed by a small variety store to pick up some milk, just before she walked in, a tall, scraggly haired man threw open the door, causing her to fly backwards onto the hard pavement. She looked up glaring daggers at him, and just as she opened her mouth to shout at him for being such an inconserate bastard, when she noticed a large cloth bag tucked underneith his left arm and a small handgun in the other hand. He glanced at her once before he spun to face the store clerk coming up behind him, he lifted the gun in the clerk's direction and pulled the trigger. The man fell at the sudden shot, and Ruki could only stare up in horror. She figured the guy with the gun was a robber, and began backing away fearfully. At that the robber sped off, running down the street, Ruki almost let out a sigh of relief when all of sudden, she felt a bullet tear through her left leg, just below her knee. The pain was undescribable, her eyes widdened in horror and tears rushed to her eyes. One last glance at where the shot had come from, she took, and watched the robber run off down the street. Soon all went black.  
  
~****~  
  
Voices, screams of terror, memories. "No! Mom! Grandma! It was all my fault, I was the driver, it's all my fault, and now you're gone because of me.." She began to weep uncontrollably.  
  
Voices, talking, consciousness.  
  
~****~  
  
Her eyes slowly stretched open, an aching pain her lower left leg reminded her of the night before, or was this the same night? She glanced around and winced when the sunlight burned her eyes, she was on a soft white stretcher-like bed, and the window across the room let in a bright sunlight, oh how she hated the sun at this moment. After a moment of absorbing in her surroundings, an older Chinese-Japanese woman, with light violet hair pulled into a loose bun walked into the room, wearing a doctor's lab coat, dark dress pants, a light violet blouse, and carried a clipboard covered with papers. Ruki concluded she was in the hospital and this was her doctor for the time being.  
  
The woman smiled when she saw Ruki had finally awoken, and greeted, "Hello there, how are you feeling this morning?" Ruki groaned, and responded sarcastically, "Like I was shot." The woman suppressed a small sympathetic grin, and informed her, "Ah yes, well one of the customers in the variety store called an ambulance and it's a good thing too, your wound would have gotten even more infected than it already was. Well anyways after that you were operated on, they removed a bullet from your leg, and we're getting a treatment together to help clear up the infection." "Oh," she responded quietly. Not quite knowing what to say, she introduced herself, "Well since I'll be your doctor for now, my name is Doctor Lee. And you are?" Ruki almost couldn't breath, 'Lee?! As in Lee Jenrya?! Calm down Ruki, you haven't seen him in years, and plus this might just be a coincidence,' she thought trying to reason. But she was still curious, what this the older sister of the Jenrya she once knew? If it was she had to know, but she didn't want anyone to know she was no longer missing, especially Jenrya.  
  
Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in her mouth, the violet haired doctor looked at her, "Are you alright? What's wrong?" "Um nothing,"she responded a bit too quickly, "I um can't tell you my name, because, uh, I can remember!" "Oh you poor thing! It's probably only a temporary amnesia, don't worry you'll come to terms with your memory soon. For now though we need a name we can call you by, any suggestions?" Not fully thinking about it, Ruki responded quietly, "Rumiko." 'Cripes! That was her mother's name! What on earth did she have to say that?! Oh well, hopefully no one will recognize it. She felt bad about lying, she really hadn't lost her memory but she couldn't take any chances. "That's a nice name," she said with a smile, "Well I'd best be getting back to work; I'll be by later to check on you and there will be a nurse in here every half hour to check on you just in case you need anything." Ruki nodded, not having smiled in four years, and not about to start now.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well there's the next chapter, finally an update, ne? Please read and review, it's always greatly appreciated, and I'll get to updating this as soon as I can. Ja!^_^  
  
Keisan 


	3. Times of Joy

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: I've decided I'm going to leave the disclaimer out from now on, like I'll put it in the first chapter so it's for the whole story, ok, good. Right then, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, excluding the nasty comment made by someone who hasn't even written a fanfic himself * grumbles *. Oh well tough, if ya don't like it, then don't read, that's all I'm gonna say. Also thanks to Jessantu16 for the encouraging email, and by the way I fixed the last chapter whoever said it was hard to read, no problem. Well let's get on with the fic. *so sorry for the late update by the way, now here's the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She settled back down into the white sheets and covers, pulling them over her head, an attempt at blocking out the annoying light spilling uninvitedly through the window over the bed. After a moment, the faintest sound of people talking amongst themselves could be heard from down the hall. Grumbling, Ruki threw her pillow over her head in attempt to drown out all the little noises coming from the halls, doors, windows and people. It seemed like it was getting louder, and every single little sound rang into Ruki's ears, every little thing. It was almost like her senses had heightened or something like that. She wanted to scream, it was overwhelming.  
  
So she stood up from the bed, stumbled over to the door, and slammed it shut. It left quite a few surrounding patients and doctors, nervous and annoyed. As the day droned on ever so boringly, Ruki lay in bed, constantly waking up from the disturbing dreams haunting her in sleep. Finally Ruki had had enough, she flipped off the covers on her bed, grabbed the crutches at the side wall and stumbled out into the halls looking for something to do. First she looked for a bathroom, finally spotting one she hobbled into the small confined room and shut the door behind her. She pulled out a small comb lying in one of the small cupboards above the toilet and detangled her mid-back length auburn hair. She sighed putting the brush down and hobbled out of the bathroom looking for something else to do, maybe she could help.  
  
After an hour of just milling around the hospital, she came across the sick children's area and felt a pang pierce her heart. She couldn't stand to be in the wretched hospital for more than a day and some of these kids had been here for months! She looked through the windows where the new borns were cared for and touched it, wanting to hold one of the adorable infants. As if on cue, one of the babies woke up and began wailing for its bottle, a moment later one of the nurses ran in, picked up the child and rocked her gently. The nurse looked up for a moment and noticed Ruki gazing at the tender scene, the older, heavy woman smiled and went over to open the door for the young woman.  
  
Ruki wasn't sure what to say, and thought for a moment, "Can I hold her?"  
  
The nurse nodded, "Sure, do you have any children here?"  
  
Ruki blushed and responded quickly, "Oh no, I'm just here because of my leg. I got shot."  
  
"Oh dear! Does it hurt right now? Have you been given any pain killers?"  
  
"No it's fine right now, I'm just bored," she responded assuringly.  
  
The nurse nodded and slowly lifted the small baby into Ruki's arms, showing her how to hold the child properly. Ruki gazed into the little girl's big, curious blue eyes, wondering who the stranger holding her was. Slowly she sat in the chair the nurse brought over to her, and held the fair, blue- eyed little girl, smiling slightly. One day, she thought, she wanted to have a baby of her own.  
  
"What's her name?" Ruki asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh it's Madison," the nurse replied looking over her sheets on her clip board.  
  
Ruki nodded, cooing at the little bundle of joy.  
  
She glanced up at the clock, it was already five thirty!  
  
"Oh jeez! It's dinner, no wonder I'm starved," Ruki realized.  
  
"Alright dear, here let me take Madison and you can go back and grab something from the cafeteria if you like," the nurse said with a smile.  
  
Ruki thanked the woman, and bid her and Madison good-bye, as she hobbled off. At long last, she found her room and wandered back in. Digging through her wallet, Ruki pulled out a five dollar bill and went searching for the cafeteria. She could have rang her nurse but she wanted to go for a walk. Reaching the cafeteria, she handed the bill to the server and picked out a salad and a bottle of water for dinner. After about fifteen minutes she polished off her salad and water bottle and headed back to the children's area. A new born was just being brought in, and she looked unusually familiar for some reason.  
  
Ruki went to investigate, she tapped on the glass, not noticing the young man down the hall rushing to a pay phone. The door opened and the nurse with smile on her face greeted her.  
  
"Hello dear, finished already?" the nurse from earlier asked amused.  
  
"Yeah, I just had a salad and bottle of water," Ruki responded.  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
"Who's that new baby?" Ruki pointed at the new born being put into an empty, clean incubator.  
  
"Oh she was just born a little while ago, the mother is resting," she answered, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh no reason, she looks kind of familiar though, what's her last name?"  
  
"It's Matsuki I believe."  
  
Ruki's eyes widened, and questioned cautiously, "What's her mother's name?"  
  
The nurse glanced at one of the forms attached to the clip board, and answered, "Matsuki Juri."  
  
Ruki thought she was going to have a heart attack right then and there. She couldn't believe it!  
  
The nurse gave her a thoughtful look and questioned, "Do you know that name or something? Do you want me to take you to her when she wakes up?"  
  
Ruki still baffled from the news, shook her head, "Uh, no, well not right now. Could you give me the room number, maybe I could visit later or something?"  
  
The nurse gave her a suspicious look, Ruki noted this a replied calmly, "I know Juri from school that's all, she had a crush on a boy named Matsuki Takato and I had no idea they'd actually get married."  
  
She nodded, wrote down the room number, and tore off the little piece of paper. Ruki took the sheet and thanked her.  
  
"I think I'm going to get back to my room for now and visit my friend later, I'm kind of tired at the moment," Ruki decided after a yawn.  
  
"Sure, well Madison will miss you but I'll tell her you'll be back. You'll be back won't you?" The nurse asked hopefully. "Oh yeah, for sure, no problem," Ruki answered happily.  
  
She hobbled away in contemplative thought, wondering whether or not she should go and see her old friends. One part of her wanted to go and see the people she'd known for so long, the part who missed her friends dearly and wanted to forget the past. The other part of her didn't want to go back to face her past, that not going to them wouldn't cause trouble and arise questions that she couldn't answer quite yet.  
  
As she hobbled past the payphones she dropped the little piece of paper the woman had given to her. With some difficulty she leaned down to pick it up, and another hand grabbed it.  
  
Ruki looked up in annoyance at the intruder, and snapped at him, "Hey! Give that back, I don't need your help!"  
  
He turned around to study the rude girl, and his eyes widened, as did hers.  
  
"Takato?" she whispered in amazment.  
  
"Ruki?" he questioned at the same time.  
  
Takato's face brightened in joy at the finding of one of his longest friends, she never liked him that much but they were all still Tamers and knew one another for the longest time.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you're here, Juri's here and she'll be so happy! Not that I'm not, it's great to see you! What happened to you? Why did you run away? Why are you here now?" Takato blurted out all at once.  
  
Ruki still trying to comprehend the fact that Takato and Juri were married, was becoming quite overwhelmed with the questions and felt her anger rise.  
  
Takato noted this and said quickly, "Of course you don't have to tell me everything right now or anything, um would you like to come to Juri's room. Oh and great news! Juri just had her baby!"  
  
A small smile fell onto her features, and she responded, "Yeah I know, and I also know that it's your daughter too."  
  
Takato blushed and bit his lip, "I'm sorry we didn't invite you to our wedding, when you ran away we'd tried to track you down but no luck. Juri was pretty upset about it, she wanted you to be her Maid of Honour."  
  
At that Ruki's face fell, and she felt terrible, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, there were just some things I had to sort out alone, and there still are actually. I wished I could have been there for Juri.but after my mother and grandmother's funeral."  
  
She couldn't continue, tears tried to make their way to her eyes but she blinked them away bitterly.  
  
Takato put a supportive hand on her shoulder, speaking softly, "I know, I understand, and I'm sorry."  
  
Ruki swallowed back the sadness creeping up on her again and brushed away the few tears she couldn't hold back. "It's alright, now let's go see Juri."  
  
Takato nodded, handing the paper back to Ruki and leading the way down the hall.  
  
Ruki hobbled down the hall on her crutches, her arms beginning to ache from the lack of muscle in her thin arms, and she sped up her pace wanting to go sit down when she got there.  
  
Takato stopped at the door to his right and pushed it open, "Hey," he said gently. "How are you feeling?" Takato asked tentively, knowing she might be having one of the recent mood swings she'd been having during her pregnancy.  
  
Juri turned her head to the fair brown haired young man she was married to, and smiled as she whispered exhaustedly, "I'll live."  
  
Takato bent down and kissed her for a moment, and sat back up beside her.  
  
"I have some great news," he said excitedly.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Juri asked with a grin at his boyishness.  
  
"I've found someone we've been looking for for four years," he said happily, and just then Makino Ruki hobbled into the room on crutches.  
  
Juri's eyes widdened and jumped up excitedly, "Ruki!! You're here! You're back! We've found you!"  
  
Takato held up the excited Juri as she struggled into a sittin position holding her arms out. Ruki smiled and hopped over to her dear friend, known originally as Katou Juri, now Matsuki Juri.  
  
They hugged and laughed, "Oh I missed you so much Ruki."  
  
"I've missed you too Juri, I'm happy to see you after all these years," Ruki responded joyfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well there's the third chapter finally! Heh, sorry about the wait, it was writers' block fault. Anyways I was just typing this as I went, I wasn't at all sure of where this story was heading in the first place so please understand. One thing before I leave, thanks again for all the comments so far, please R&R! Ja for now!^_^ Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I just found this chapter sitting in my file and checked on ff.net and realized I haven't posted this yet! I think I've gone insane, man I'm really sorry I didn't post this sooner considering I've had this chapter finished so long I can't even remember when I finished it! Soooooooo sorryy! And I doubly appologize for all those who've liked this so far, I think it's kinda getting less serious as it goes on, 'cause I'm presently working on the fourth chapter, anyways please keep reading, I'm sorry again! -_-;; I'm such a baka! Keisan 


	4. Friends forever

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: Gomen nasaii!!!! I know, I know, it's been forever since I last updated, ugh. Well anyways, once again sorry for such a late update, school's gotten busy, and I've had an interesting August, I've never done so much in a single summer than I have this past August in my life! Okay well here's the next chapter, I'll try to get on task and everything. Oh and before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it and dedicate this chapter to everyone who's been reviewin'! Ja! Adios! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The warm salty tears ran down the two girl's faces as they hugged and cried together. They hadn't seen one another in so long, it seemed appropriated, but of course Ruki was the first to get a hold of herself and brush the tears away. They smiled at each other as they pulled away from the hug, Ruki gazed at her best friend, studying her, she looked different, somehow happier. It was as though she never had that dark, shadow that always hung over her after her depression stage when the D-Reaper took her over. Ruki smiled again, truly smiled and hugged Juri once again overjoyed at the moment.  
  
After a few moments, the door creaked open instantly forcing Ruki to pull out of the embrace, and behind it revealed a young nurse, uniform on, and clip board and pen in hand. The nurse smiled timidly as she attempted to make her presence unnoticed, and kept her shy face to the floor. The petit oriental woman made her way over to Juri's bed and took some observations of the small computer screen monitoring Juri.  
  
She stopped and said kindly, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but how are you feeling Katou-san?"  
  
Juri smiled weakly, "I'm alright for now, just a little tired."  
  
"Dear, I'm surprised you're not more exhausted, usually women giving birth sleep for hours afterwards," the nurse replied.  
  
"Well like I said I am a little tired, but I need to stay up for my two babies," she said glancing at Takato, who stood there confused.  
  
"Two?" she questioned thoughtfully, and then realized who Juri was glancing at. She grinned, as did Ruki while Takato stood there wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Well I'm sure you want to hold your baby now, so I'll have the other nurse that was helping you with the birthing bring your baby up to you then," the nurse smiled.  
  
Juri nodded with a grateful smile and returned to her visit with the ever- so-patient Ruki. Ruki thought for a moment and shook her head in a never- mind motion as she thought of what she wanted to say to her dear friends after all these years.  
  
"I can't believe it," Ruki said amused, "I always thought you two would be destined to be together, but I guess it's still a shocker."  
  
Juri blushed and grinned, "Yeah I was a bit surprised when Takato finally proposed last year, it felt like we were dating forever and I was wondering when something more permanent was gonna take place. I think I was getting restless 'cause we began to argue every so often, we never had before."  
  
Takato sat beside Juri, took her hand in his and curled his fingers around it. "Believe it or not, Ruki, it took a whole hell of a lot of courage to get it out too," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Juri ran a hand across her brow, wiping a bead of sweat away, it had taken a whole lot of energy to do that birthing she realized, no wonder she felt tired. A moment later Juri and Takato's baby girl Madison was brought into the room.  
  
The little pale faced, light auburn haired girl peered around the room at the company occupying it, and blinked her blue eyes twice. The nurse who Ruki had gotten to know earlier was carrying her and with a smiled placed the tiny child into her mother's awaiting arms.  
  
Juri smiled at the little girl cooing at her as she held her expertly in her arms.  
  
"Well I'm glad you found your friends Ruki," the nurse said glancing over to the girl, Juri and Takato a little surprised.  
  
Ruki nodded with a small smile, but didn't saying anything. Juri and Takato turned their attentions back to the little tot Juri held.  
  
"She looks so much like her beautiful mother," Takato said thoughtfully. Juri hit him on the arm teasingly, and Takato not realizing he'd spoken out loud reddened.  
  
"Yes she is beautiful, and I'm glad she has wonderful parents to care for her," Ruki said truthfully.  
  
With a sigh Ruki kissed Madison on the forehead and stood up.  
  
"But I have to get going now, I was glad to meet Madison, and I'm really happy for you two," Ruki said.  
  
Juri smiled, "Thanks Ruki, thanks for being here, we really appreciate it." Takato nodded with a smile.  
  
As a last minute request before Ruki took up her crutches, Juri requested, "Will you come to visit again Ruki?"  
  
Ruki said thoughtfully, "I think I will."  
  
Juri handed Ruki a small tear of paper with an address on it, "This is our new house address, please come and visit some time, anytime."  
  
Ruki took it and gave a wave, "Bye."  
  
"Bye Ruki," Takato and Juri said in unison.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ruki hobbled down the halls, her crutches sqeaking on the glossy, clean floor. She nodded knowing she'd done the right thing for once, in the longest time perhaps, but she wondered if she would encounter anyone else from her past. Happy for her last encounter, she felt giddy about any future events that may befall her.  
  
She reached the elevator, as she turned away to find another elevator-being that this one was so full- she spotted another just closing a few feet away from this one. She hurried over as the doors began to close, and almost gave up but a hand stretched out to keep the doors from closing.  
  
"Thanks,"she muttered as she boarded.  
  
"Ruki?" a voice questioned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/n: Ha! Lol, you actually thought I'd resist from posting a cliff-hanger? No way! Anyways I know this was short, but it's only cause I couldn't resist from stopping at a cliff-hanger. But don't worry, I'm starting the next chapter right now, while the idea's still fresh in my mind. Please read and review!^_^  
  
Keisan 


	5. My Responsibilities

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: Just like I said, here's the next chapter and the answer for all your mind inquiring curiousity, heh heh. Thanks for all the reviews again, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R!^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ruki?" the oddly familiar voice questioned the temporarily disabled girl again.  
  
Ruki looked up at the inquiring figure, once, then again trying to place who this person who obviously knew was. It was a young girl, obviously younger than Ruki was, she had light mauve hair in cute little pigtails and dimples on both of her cheeks. She looked to be a teenager, possibly still in highschool, yet she seemed strangely familiar. Then it hit her.  
  
Ruki's eyes widdened, "Shaochung?"  
  
Shoachung's eyes lit up and she grinned uncannily like the little seven- year old Ruki had known to be Lee Jenrya's younger sister. Ruki still shocked beyond all reason, just stood staring, mouth and eyes wide open. Just then there was a little ringing sound and the elevator stopped.  
  
Shaochung's eyes slowly began to water with tears, she couldn't believe she'd been the one to find the infamous Ruki who just up and disappeared one day. With a little sigh of joy she threw her arms around Ruki, Ruki had always been a good friend to her, and her brother. Ruki still stunned hugged the younger girl back and managed a smile. She couldn't help being worried that Jenrya might be able to find her now, now that his little sister had found her.  
  
"Oh Ruki, why'd you run away? Why'd you leave us? I thought we were your friends." Shaochung began to wail.  
  
Ruki patted the girl on the back as she wondered what to say, " I." she began, but wasn't sure what to tell the sobbing girl. Then she realized they were still in the elevator, and took Shoachung's hand leading her to the nearest washroom facility.  
  
After a few comforting words, some water to wash up and sobbing moments, Shaochung and Ruki were able to talk with little interruption.  
  
"Now," Ruki said, "Tell me exactly why you're upset, other than the fact that I left. What happened?"  
  
"Well," Shaochung spoke softly, "First you left. And then Jenrya became so. I don't know, hollow, like he wasn't there anymore, like he was somekind of zombie without a soul. He was just so, depressed."  
  
Ruki's eyes widdened at this, she hadn't realized her leaving would have a such a strong emotional effect on her friends and family. And most of all, it was Jenrya she was a little shocked about being the most upset, or that's what she could figure.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she said quietly, not knowing quite what else to say. "What about Ryo? How did he react? And where is he now?"  
  
Shaochung starred down at her shoes for a moment thinking, then replied, "He was devastated at first. But he recovered, he's going out with Alice now. There was some energy there, they're still dating, he's even asked her to marry him, she accepted of course. He's happy and so is she."  
  
Ruki nodded, not really surprised that that had happened. Ryo was of course always on the scene, and couldn't have his pride taken down by a girl who'd rejected him. So of course he'd find someone new, he was shallow that way. Ruki knew this, and that was why she never had any interest in him from the beginnning, well not 'that' way. She said coldly, "So Ryo won't try and go after me anymore, I'm glad. That jerk doesn't deserve Alice, but it seems she was the only one who could tame him. And he must have brought in companionship she was isolated from for so long."  
  
Shaochung looked at Ruki oddly, "I thought you 'had' fallen for Ryo! That's one of the reasons Jenrya-"  
  
She stopped short, covering her mouth, and shook her head, eyes wide. She almost revealed the biggest secret Jenrya had trusted her with - his secret love he held for Ruki. And maybe she had, judging by the look on Ruki's face. She swallowed and amended, "I mean of course everyone was depressed so."  
  
Ruki felt a sense of responsibility, she hadn't caught whatever it was Shaochung had said about Jenrya, but it arose questions she would later have to find out about. She sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder length auburn hair, there were many things that had to be fixed, and the sooner the better. She'd already met up with Takato and Juri, but she still hadn't explained what made her run away- well not exactly. She had to find all of her friends and tell them, but wasn't sure if she was ready to talk yet.  
  
*~*~*~* A/n: Okay, I felt a I needed to get at least something up! I know its not much, but I hope to put up more soon. I just got my Wisdom teeth out today so I'm not feeling so good, and that anasethetic is making me very tired. Anyways there'll be more up soon, don't worry, I'm still alive and kickin'!^_^ Oh and a big thank you is sent out to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep this going and the spirit up! THANK YOU! ^_^ (see that WAS big!) Keisan 


	6. Who I am

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: Okay, now that I'm feeling much better I am able to write and post this new chapter, so happy reading! Before I forget, thank you thank you thank you thank you, so much for the really sweet reviews, I'm glad to be writing something many people seem to be enjoying! Your reviews keep me going! Gomen nasaii for such a long wait!!! Please forgive and review!! -_-;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She bit her lip in thought, ignoring the sting of responsibility that had infected her very being, and tried to concentrate on the pain in her now cut lip. She brushed it away knowing it wasn't going to make things any better, no, she had to do that on her own. Perhaps Lady Luck would lend her powers to the young woman, to illeviate the stress of the world laying heavily down upon her.  
  
Shaochung wondered what Ruki was thinking about, but as she gazed at her she noticed a few things she hadn't before. Somehow Ruki appeared much older than she should have, it seemed as though she'd been forced to grow up too fast and her body was merely stressed not aged. Ruki furrowed her brow in thought and turned to Shaochung finally.  
  
"I have to do something Shaochung," Ruki said finally.  
  
Shaochung nodded and quarried, "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Ruki looked at her thoughtfully, "Where is Jenrya?"  
  
Shaochung gulped and stuttered, "He-he's living down town in his own appartment, attending the city college."  
  
Ruki nodded and went to leave.  
  
"Don't hurt him Ruki," Shoachung warned.  
  
With a nod, Ruki walked out of the public washroom from Shaochung, and was about to do the first courageous thing she'd done in so long, face her problems and refuse to run away again.  
  
Ruki hobbled up the stairs, determinedely, and arrived in her hospital bedroom a few minutes later. As she stumbled in, she searched for the number of the doctor who was assigned to her for the time she would be staying. Tearing it out of the directory book, she scrunched it in her warm palm and gripped the handle of her crutch tightly. Then carefully hobbling over to the specialized phone, she punched in the keys quickly and waited a moment for an answer.  
  
The voice of an older woman answered, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi," Ruki spoke into the speaker tiredly, "I need Dr. Lee's assistance please."  
  
"No problem Miss, what room are you in?"  
  
"Room 224."  
  
"She'll be up shortly Miss."  
  
"Thanks," Ruki replied, and placed the phone back on its cradle.  
  
She hobbled about the room deep in thought for the next five minutes and nearly gave up on Jenrya's sibling ever showing up. Then there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by a quiet entrance into the room.  
  
"Hello Rumiko!" the woman greeted brightly, "What did you need?"  
  
"I, well actually," she thought for a moment, if she was going to start facing her fears she'd have to start by telling the truth.  
  
"I have to tell you something," she said finally.  
  
"Um yeah sure, what is it?"  
  
"My name isn't Rumiko," Ruki said, humiliation filling her person.  
  
"Oh! Then what is it? And why did you tell me that Rumiko was your name?"  
  
'Very good questions,' Ruki thought.  
  
Then she said carefully, "I told you that Rumiko was my name because. you're Lee Jenrya's older sister. My name is Makino Ruki."  
  
The nurse looked at her oddly, contemplating her reasons for lying to her and still wore a mask of confusion, "What does it matter that I am Jenrya's sister? And how did you. "  
  
Ruki sighed, "You told me your name was Doctor Lee remember?"  
  
"Yes I generally tell that to all my patients because that's who I am," she stated annoyed.  
  
"Well I-" she started.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You're that girl Jenrya used to be friends with weren't you!" the older girl exclaimed.  
  
Ruki looked down at her feet and nodded slowly, "Yes, I was."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked troubled.  
  
"Well I had to get away from this place.to sort out the chaos in my life.I haven't seen Jenrya in years and I'm not sure what to say when I do see him. I don't really want to explain my reasons for running away, especially to him, he was part of it. Anyways I want to see all my friends again and I know they want to know where I've been and why I left, but it's just so painful to talk about," Ruki confessed.  
  
Tears began to well up in Dr. Lee's eyes, and she cried and embraced Ruki, "Oh dear!"  
  
Ruki stood there crushed against the older girl's chest held in a tight, comforting hug, blinking confusedly. 'She's not angry?!' Ruki thought incredulously. Ruki still stunned stayed in Dr. Lee's embrace trying to figure out what to do next, that is if she didn't suffocate from lack of oxygen. Ruki thought jokingly, 'Maybe this is her way of getting back at me, she'll first embarrass me, then slowly kill me by suffocation.'  
  
Finally, after many attemps, Ruki unclasped herself from the emotional woman's grasp, and took in a deep breath. The doctor was still sobbing with emotion, Ruki knew she had to say something, but she wasn't any good in these kinds of situations.  
  
'It's a pity Jen isn't here, he'd know how to deal with this,' Ruki cursed silently.  
  
Just as the thought passed, there was a knock on the door. Tentively Ruki hobbled over to the door, leaving Dr. Lee sobbing by the bed, wondering who conveniently decided to disturb her. Whoever it was, she was going to give them a piece of her mind, being tired and stressed just didn't suit her, so she'd let the unlucky victim have it.  
  
With a smirk, she swung open the door and gazed in shock at the face presented before her. She gasped.  
  
A/n: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! Lol, I'll be you all hate me now, lol. Two words, BIG CLIFFHANGER! Alright alright, don't worry, another chapter should be up soon (heh isn't that what I always say.) and it'll be another step to the building climax. Anyways please R&R, oh and if anyone knows Jen's older sister's Japanese name, PLEASE TELL ME!!! Pretty please! * begs on knees *  
  
keisan 


	7. Shock Among Memories

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! And a special thanks goes to those who did tell me Jen's sibblings' names, I really appreciate it and am thanking you by dedicating this chapter to you. I believe I will stick with the Chinese versions of their names only because I already did use Jen's little sister, Shaochung's name and that is the Chinese version. Anyways just that short little note there, and here's the seventh chapter, I want to get this rolling so this should be a progressing chapter, I hope. Please read and review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***Last time: Just as the thought passed, there was a knock on the door. Tentively Ruki hobbled over to the door, leaving Dr. Lee sobbing by the bed, wondering who conveniently decided to disturb her. Whoever it was, she was going to give them a piece of her mind, being tired and stressed just didn't suit her, so she'd let the unlucky victim have it.  
  
With a smirk, she swung open the door and gazed in shock at the face presented before her. She gasped.  
  
A tall, dark figure filled the area that was the doorway. He had dark blue hair, styled messily but still managed to look good, his grey eyes unreadable, and a darker skintone adorned his fine features. He glanced around the room in his long black trenchcoat, and his eyes landed on the girl who answered the door. Ruki's expression was of surprise, apprehension and disbelief. She was certain this was the one she'd been dreading to face again, the one who captured her heart (the uncapturable), and the one who'd she hated and loved to death, both at the same time.  
  
Unsure, she gulped nervously, and thought for a moment, 'Perhaps this isn't him, maybe it's just someone who looks like him unmistakably, and-and-'  
  
Before she could finish questioning her doubts he spoke, deep voiced and mature, "Hey, is Lee Jaalin in?"  
  
Ruki took in a deep breath and uttered, "Uh yeah she's right over there," Ruki indicated with her index finger towards Dr. Lee.  
  
She wondered curiously when he simply walked passed her, perhaps he had forgotten her or maybe this was his response when she ran away. Maybe he simply no longer cared or maybe he didn't recognize her. She couldn't be sure, but had to focus on the situation at hand.  
  
Jaalin, her first name first known to Ruki, glanced up as the young man approached her. Ruki getting worried about the approaching events chewed on her lip nervously and waited.  
  
"Jaalin? What's wrong?" he asked the over emotional doctor.  
  
She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes, and cryed out, "Jenrya! I'm so glad you're here, it's so wonderful to see you again. I'm alright, just a little weepy over my patient's painfilled past."  
  
Ruki's eyes widdened and she began to worry, just how much did Jaalin plan to tell him? She wanted desperatly to run over and tie the blubbering woman up so she could never spill a secret. But she stood there, still shocked at this sudden twist of events.  
  
Jenrya glanced at Ruki seemingly looking for something recognizable about her, she seemed to resemble a girl from his past, but he couldn't be sure. His past was so foggy it seemed, well ever since that accident he'd had, a couple of years ago he'd lost his short term memory.  
  
FLASHBACK *~*  
  
Trudging down the dark, wet streets of Shinjuku one night, Jenrya was returning home from a club he was forced to go to by his close friends, Takato and Jeri. They claimed he didn't get out enough and needed a chance to get over the girl he'd lost so many years ago, that he needed to meet new people. They'd offered him a ride home but he declined claiming he needed the exercise. That was one of his most common excuses to get away from his friends who meant well but irritated him a bit with their useless attempts of 'setting him up'. He hadn't met anyone there tonight but he never really gave any of the girls a chance, he was always so mysterious when revealing things about himself and was never specific.  
  
Thoughts bombarded his mind endlessly, including thoughts of the girl he'd fallen in love with and just as quickly lost two years ago, or rather she ran away but still. Sighing he kept up his quick walking pace, wanting to get out of the cold wet rain a soon as possible. He nearly slipped on the wet cement but was quick to grab onto something.  
  
When he looked up, he realized it was someone. Someone very big and aggressive looking glanced back at him. Angrily the big thug grunted and grabbed Jenrya's wrists and attempted to throw him into the brick wall in the alley. Jenrya gulped, he was an expert in various martial arts but wasn't sure how he was going to handle this guy.  
  
Quickly, without thinking Jenrya fell into his kata, moving without thought as he knew the flowing defensive movements so well. In a few minutes the thug was on the ground grunting and breathing heavily. Jenrya as he began to walk away, was thrown into the wall by someone unseen and left on the steet in an unconscious state.  
  
The next thing that happened was that he woke up in a room with white walls and a white ceiling. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, and couldn't seem to remember anything from before. Then a face appeared over him and spoke to him. Whatever it was she said he couldn't comprehend and that's when he realized he was in pain. He yelled out and lost consciousness again.  
  
Again he woke, assuming it was later on because it was now dark with a little bit of moonlight streaming in the window located a few feet away from his bed. He took in his surroundings, hjs curious grey eyes sliding over the various décor and items in the room. It appeared to be a hospital room, he was on a bed with white sheets and blankets, with tubes in his arms and nose. There were a few bottles of perscriptions on the night table next to the bed and he noticed he was wearing a white hospital gown. He gazed at the moonlight as he wondered what must have happened to him. It was alarming, yes, but somehow he felt a sense of peace with that full moon watching over him.  
  
Over the weeks he came to learn he had been beat up by a notorious street gang, they were notorious for killing their victims so he was considered a miracle to the medics. Jaarin, his older sister, was one of the medics taking care of him so for that he was grateful. It was nice to be able to talk to her as often as he was able to. He'd overheard the nurses one day saying he actually suffered short term memory loss, or amnesia and wondered if and when he would ever retain his old memories back. When he questioned the nurses, they simply said that it may or may not come back to him but there was always hope that someone or something from his past could trigger it.  
  
He'd long given up on remembering every detail of his past life but decided instead to create a new life for himself. One thing he had remembered though, were two of his best friends, Takato and Juri, and he was glad. There was someone else he'd had a feeling he was missing from his past and wondered if he'd ever come across her again.  
  
END FLASHBACK *~*  
  
A gentle tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present, and he gazed at his sister. She gave him a hug and began to sob some more, as she'd been doing when he came into the room. He still wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling the girl who'd answered the door was responsible, then again it didn't take very much to make Jaalin sob, she was so emotional.  
  
A/n: Okay there's the next chapter, what'd ya think? It was actually the first time I included a flashback in one of my fics, so was it any good? Anyways thanks again to everyone who's still reading and reviewing, it keeps me on top of things, well nothing does really but I don't think this would be up if I didn't have so much support from you. Thanks also again to the people who gave me the names of Jenrya's sibblings. Oh and sorry about the crappy, sorry excuse for a fight scene, I'm not very good at writing those and don't many of the different moves' name in martial arts performed by Jen, so sorry about that. Well I'd best be going, my hands and fingers ache so I'm gonna go watch my dvd I rented and think up more to add to this ongoing fic (heh seems that way doesn't it?). Ja for now!  
  
Keisan 


	8. Life's Hell

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: Has anyone seen '8 Mile' yet? That's a pretty good movie, though if you're easily offended don't see it, otherwise check it out. Well I'm back with another chapter, yes there was a bit of a twist of events, to be honest I don't really plan these things, they just sorta happen as the story goes on. Weird ne? Heh, anyways here ya go with the next chapter, who knows how my wicked twisted imagination will turn this situation. You'll have to find out..  
  
P.s I want to try a different perspective in this chapter k, just so ya know, it's Ruki's POV. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I shuddered against the cold as I hobbled out into the alley next to the hospital. The nurses seemed a bit worried when I left so suddenly, oh well, let them worry. I swear, I thought I was gonna pass out when he walked in like that. The guy from my past, the one I longed to forget but never could, the one I hate and love to death at the same time. Okay, now this is starting to sound like a sick soap opera I know, but it's just so freaky and ironic. If someone told me all this was gonna happen, all these challenges I was gonna be facing all at the same time, I would have laughed myself silly and called the guy crazy. But everyday I feel as though I'm a living actress in one of my mom's stupid soaps,' I shuddered to myself.  
  
The chilly wind simply added to the discomfort I was feeling, so I made my way to the coffee shop across the street and entered into the warm inviting atmosphere. Okay it wasn't exactly 'inviting' per se, but it was better than being out in the crappy bleak weather. I sat in the back corner of the café and peered around the room. It seemed fairly busy, but recently have been out in the weather I can't blame the people for wanting to get out of the cold. I rubbed my numb hands together and shifted my crutches so they were leaning up against the table, I hate these things, I can't wait til they're gone. Now where in the hell are those damned waitresses, I'm frozen.  
  
Just on cue, a young blonde girl a few inches shorter than me approached me with a small note pad in hand. She looked at me with a bored look on her overdone face and took out a pen from her apron.  
  
"Whaddya want?" she said in a low even voice.  
  
I looked at her, she seemed to be annoyed with everything, well at least we have something in common, but first I had to decide what I wanted.  
  
"Coffee," I said evenly.  
  
She looked at me, her bored expression beginning to annoy me, and nodded once before scribbling something on her pad and walking swiftly away.  
  
I sighed, some people these days, I swear, you think they might even bother to make the best of their situations but society must'ev sucked 'em dry of all that enthusiasm. I suppose I should be taking my own advice, but I don't really feel like it. Things never seemed to go my way even as I child and teenager and I had tons of enthusiasm back then, okay maybe not that much but definitely more than I have now.  
  
A few minutes later, the annoying waitress came back with my coffee, she put it on the table along with a small carton of crème, a little package of sugar and a packaged stir stick. I looked at it and took the coffee beginning to put the appropriate items in one by one. I realized the waitress was still standing there waiting for payment, so I dug into my pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill. She handed me the correct amount of change, which amazed me- she didn't look too intelligent, so I gave her a buck fifty as a tip. She nodded and walked away with her pad, pen and the rest of the unused coffee fillers.  
  
For a while I sat there not thinking of anything in particular, but thoughts of my present dilemma drifted into my corrupt mind, at least that's how I figure it. Jenrya looked slightly different than he did all those years ago, his hair was thicker but didn't seem longer, more tousled if that's possible. His deep grey eyes looked lost somehow. It was as if he was missing something inside of him, his usual calm composure was corrupted by some deep sadness or loss. I wondered what exactly was going through his head at this time, was he angry I had upset his sister, over emotional as she may be? Well he'll just have to see me about it, if he says anything at all, he was always so quiet, not all that sociable, if ya know what I mean. Who exactly am I talking to anyways? (Lol, gomen I've always wanted to write that, never mind) Anyways, back to Jenrya, he seemed not to know who I was, I wonder how that was possible. I mean I can't be that hard to forget can I? I wish mom was here.  
  
A faint tear made itself present, as it glistened while sliding down her pale cheek. She sighed, drained her cup of coffee, grabbed her crutches, hobbled out of the café into the dreary cold and more into her own troubled mind. She trudged along the sidewalk back towards the hospital, deep in thought.  
  
'When are those damned medics gonna send me home, I'm tired of being here, and on top of that it's forcing me to relive things I'd rather have left behind in my past. But I did promise Shaochung I'd talk to Jenrya, but he doesn't recognize me, how am I supposed to do that?' she thought bitterly.  
  
He shrugged on his warm coat and pulled up the zipper to his clean chin. He glanced over to his sister still wiping tears away as she finished making the patients' beds.  
  
"I'm going down for a coffee, want some?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
With only two sniffles this time she answered, "Yeah but if you want good coffee, I suggest you go down to the café across the street, the stuff here tastes like crap."  
  
Jenrya stifled a smile and replied, "Yeah I know what ya mean, what do they put in that stuff or rather how long has it been there? It tastes like they use body parts as an excuse for coffee grains, but hey you're the one who has to suffer with it everyday right? Just glad it's not me who decided to go into the medical profession, I like good coffee."  
  
Jaalin just grinned sarcastically and stuck her tongue out at her annoying brother. She picked up a folder, read over the sheets of reports of her patients' data and waved her brother off.  
  
Jenrya just shook his head and left the room without another word. Something began knawing away at him as he wondered about that patient who'd managed to make his sister cry. If it had been a guy he would have beaten the living daylights out of him, but since it was this girl he had to match wits and it looked as though this girl was pretty stubborn as it was. Another thing that was bothering him was the fact that something was out of place, something was different, this was no ordinary visit to see his sister, something was going to happen and it was soon. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe just that intuition thing or he was just plain crazy, but there was a feeling of awareness.  
  
Walking out of the hospital front doors, he slide his hands into his pockets and felt a rush of wind and flurries fly about him adding to the nervous feeling he couldn't seem to shake off. Winter seemed to have come early this year, it was only mid November and there had already been a major snow storm. Looking down at his shoes, he didn't really pay attention to his direction at the moment, but looked up as the traffic lights signaled pedestrians could cross.  
  
He walked in sullen silence and reached the otherside. As he turned towards the café he brushed against someone, muttering a quick appology he looked up to whom he bumped into. She had mid-back length red hair, blond streaks faded into her shiny locks brushed into a simple pony-tail. Her eyes met his instantly, she had striking violet eyes that stared right through him, there was something he couldn't place in those eyes and it was gone before he had time to analyze it. He realized this was the patient he'd seen with his sister, Jaalin, earlier and had to find a way to talk to her without making her seem suspicious.  
  
"Oh hi," he said.  
  
"Hi." After a moment of awkward silence, Jenrya inquired, "Could I get you a coffee? You look like you might want one."  
  
"I just had one, maybe another time," she answered monotonely and began to leave.  
  
Jenrya quickly turned after her, "Please," he said pulling at her coat sleave, noting the crutches supporting her, "I just want to talk to you."  
  
Ruki turned around annoyed that Jenrya had this affect on her, basically to make her do things she'd rather have nothing to do with, such as socializing.  
  
She sighed and decided that since he didn't know who she was that she'd be safe, "Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Hey well that's chapter 8, so what'd ya think? Do tell, please review, and the next chapter should be up within a week I hope. Thanks, you guys rock! Ja!^_^ 


	9. Tears of Bitterness

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: I guess some of you guys like coffee almost as much as I do, now that's scary. Oh and yes I have to say '8 Mile' was a good movie, yes anyways. Sorry for the long wait, lack of inspiration you know. Jenrya and Ruki are finally going to talk, and it should be interesting to see what they have in store to say to one another, ne? I'm hoping for that anyways. Also sorry about the last chapter, I didn't realize it was so confusing, I'll try to stick to one POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruki walked into the café with Jenrya, and reluctantly sat down at the back table he led her to. Sighing she did everything to avoid his curious gaze, and tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.  
  
Jenrya tugging of his winter jacket, inquired to the amber haired girl, "So, what would you like?"  
  
Ruki was a little surprised that he was even thinking about that, shouldn't he want ask what he wanted to know and then leave? Wasn't the whole coffee idea just to get her in here? Apparently not, Jenrya was currently searching the café for a waitress and not concerned with getting away from the stubborn girl as fast as he could, there must'ev been something wrong.  
  
"So." Jenrya's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
Ruki glanced up, shaking her head at the sudden interruption. Jenrya decided not to persue in asking about her thoughts, besides he had to think of what exactly he wanted to ask, or at least find a way to formulate it into words that wouldn't totally freak her out. It seemed she'd been freaked out enough seeing as she was on crutches. 'Poor girl,' he thought, wondering how someone as pretty as her could have gotten hurt. And then he questioned his own sanity, why should he care? And since when did he have a crush on this girl he didn't even know? Perhaps it had something to do with his amnesia?  
  
A moment later there was a gentle tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see a petite, blonde waitress with a note pad and pen.  
  
"Can I get you something?" she asked, batting her eyelashes as she did so.  
  
Ruki glared at the girl, ground her teeth and clenched her hands into tight fists, descretly mind you. Jenrya took slight notice and grinned inwardly, 'Is she jealous?'  
  
Momentarily Jenrya responded absently, "Yeah, two coffees please."  
  
The girl stood stunned, and managed, "Sure." Then turned and walked briskily away.  
  
Ruki felt a smile creep onto her vacant expression, but hid it quickly.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ruki asked confidently.  
  
"Well.I just." Jenrya stuttered along.  
  
Ruki was surprised, Jenrya was usually so calm and confident, and always knew what to say. What was wrong with him? Was he unsure of what he wanted to ask?  
  
Ruki sat patiently and waited for his answer with curiousity. Jenrya noticed her stare and glanced away wondering why his face seemed to have heated up in only a few minutes.  
  
Ruki cleared her throat and began, "I was told you're an amnesia victim."  
  
Jenrya looked startled at this, and nodded shyly. This time though he looked right at her, taking in her fair features and wondering what that nagging feeling of familiarity was at the back of his mind. Perhaps they knew one another at one time.  
  
"Yes, I remember very little of my past, but when I do feel something or someone seems familiar, my instincts are usually right," Jenrya said confidently.  
  
Ruki somewhat taken aback, why was he pushing the conversation into this direction? Then she questioned with equal confidence to try and out confidence him, "So, do you recognize anything? Or anyone I should say?"  
  
Jenrya responded attempting to quench his inquiring thoughts, "I.think I.recognize," he glanced around and gulped back his nervousness, "you. I think I recognize you from somewhere. And there has been no stronger recognition than this I recognize from you."  
  
Ruki almost fell out of her chair. She stood up quickly and excused herself. She scurried towards the ladies room, attempting to evade Jenrya's inquiries.  
  
Sitting there slightly stunned, Jenrya thought over the present situation and resolved to wait for her to step out of the ladies room. She wasn't going to get away this easily, especially now that he was on the brim of a possible breakthrough.  
  
Moments later, the blonde waitress came with his and Ruki's drinks and placed them down delicately. She then sat down in Ruki's seat and gazed at Jenrya. Jenrya finally noticed her a few minutes later and was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized.  
  
Clearing his throat he started, "Excuse me, um can I help you?"  
  
The girl pouted slightly and batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
Jenrya winced and started to get up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" she cried out pathetically.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I've never met anyone like you. How about we go head over to my apartment in about ten minutes? I'm going to be off work then," she whispered in a low voice.  
  
Jenrya looked at her and shuddered, "Uh.thanks but no thanks. Bye." With that he got up and trudged out of the café.  
  
Five minutes later he realized he'd forgotten about Ruki. He cursed and headed back towards the café quickly. A few minutes later he reached the entrance and saw the blonde waitress that served him earlier back against the wall, with some guy kissing desperately. He shuddered again and swung open the door of the café.  
  
Ruki was sitting at their table and didn't appear to have a very happy look on her features. And when he sat down she did nothing to acknowledge his presence. Instead she picked up her coffee and went to leave the café, 'accidently' knocking over the small carton of cream over and sloshing it all over the table.  
  
Jenrya cursed as she retreated in a hurry from the café and jumped up to chase after her. He wasn't going to let her run away again, after he'd gotten this far. He jogged out of the restaurant and caught up with her a few moments later.  
  
She did nothing to acknowlege his prescence, even though deep down she knew she was being unfair and ridiculas. Sighing she turned around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"What is it?" she said with venom in her tongue.  
  
"Well I-" he started.  
  
Ruki looked at him hard and stated, "No, I don't want stuttering and confusion and you being unsure of what to say okay? I know you, you aren't like that and I don't want you to start being like that, it's unbecoming. Now get to the point and tell me what it is you want from me."  
  
Jenrya looked at her and nodded, "You know something about me. I know you do. Please tell me. For some reason or another I have this feeling that I know you or at least I did, perhaps even before the accident. So I want you to tell me who you are and why I get this familiar feeling when you're around. I know you know."  
  
With a sigh and a nod, Ruki began, "Yes you are correct there. I did know you before the accident, many years infact before the accident and a couple years before I left. We-" she took a breath in, "we were good friends. We were in fact Tamers, all of us together, you, me, Juri, Takato, Ryo, Shaochung, Kazu, Kenta."  
  
Jenrya nodded, "Shaochung told me that, and she said that you, Ruki, left when you were eighteen. She said we couldn't find you and that something happened to me. Why did you leave?"  
  
"I left because I am a murderer," Ruki stated finally.  
  
Jenrya's eyes widdened.  
  
"Jen I am a murderer," she repeated as though he hadn't heard correctly before.  
  
"What? No! How?" Jenrya stumbled.  
  
Ruki's vision began to waver and she slipped back into her bitter memories. She could hear far off screams, calling her name and in such a high pitch she could never forget. One night, Ruki, her mother and her grandmother had gone to a concert. When they were returning home and Ruki, being the driver, took a shorter less busy route home. She took a wrong turn and sped right into a transport truck instantly killing her mother and grandmother.  
  
"Mom! Grandma! No!" she screamed tears leaking out of her terror filled eyes, devastating screams filled the air as ambulances began to arrive minutes later. All went black and she woke up in a hospital days later. She suffered few injuries, but at the cost of her family members' lives. Apparently the truck driver was driving on the wrong side of the road because of the state of drunkeness he was in at that time.  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought back to that and the depression hit her full force. Jenrya studied her, and memories from a long ago relationship began to trickle back into his mind. Ruki was, he realized, more than a friend to him, he'd fallen for her and then fell into a depression when she'd left. He knew, he realized why she'd left, he thought to himself, 'she won't have to relive her bitter memories now for me, I know.'  
  
Ruki began to topple over, she sank to her knees and began to sob, desparately trying to brush away the unstoppable tears, but they wouldn't. Jenrya pulled her to her feet, nodded and brought her back to the hospital, leading her up to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Okay! I know what you're all thinking, you probably hate me for not putting this up sooner and I apologize for it being so late. Especially if you didn't think this chapter was very good, it was really difficult to write 'cause I wasn't exactly sure what to write. Anyways, if you have the heart to, please review this poorly written fic heh.. Oh and thanks again for all the support and reviews you've been sending, they've been great! One last thing, Happy Christmas to everyone! And I hope you all have a Happy New Year!! Joy, come to think of it, I'll be working New Years, uhhh.. Hope yours is better than mine. p.s. 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' were both excellent films, you have got to see them!!! Though 'Two Towers' was by far the best!! Ja for now!  
  
keisan 


	10. Flashes and naivety

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: Hey everyone!! I'm not gonna bother with appologies since everyone's heard those before, all I'm gonna say is: I HATE EXAMS!!!!! They're horrible and so are semester-end-projects-that-take-up-all-your-freetime! * sigh * Well other than that I despise bus drivers.they piss me off I swear.. Okay, done with my useless ranting that takes up time and space, heh, so here's the next chapter everyone more than deserves! You guys are the best, thanks so much for reviewing these for me, keeps me on my toes, and always thinking of new ideas of what to write next. By the way, anybody seen 'Panic Room'? What did ya think? Not bad eh? Well at least I thought so, the robbers were idiots tho. Lol, okay I'm shutting up now.  
  
*** there may be some violent swearing I haven't yet used in this fic at all, so if you're easily offended don't read**  
  
Last Time: Ruki began to topple over, she sank to her knees and began to sob, desparately trying to brush away the unstoppable tears, but they wouldn't be silenced. Jenrya pulled her to her feet, nodded and brought her back to the hospital, leading her up to her room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
He gripped Ruki's slight form tightly but not so much as to hurt her, as he walked along with her towards her room. Ruki had stopped sobbing, she was merely trembling from the onrush of emotions, but she felt weak. She also held a look of lost hopelessness, like a puppy that had been abused one too many times. Dreary, dreadful depression hung about her like a haze and she felt she was close to sleep, 'or death,' she thought bitterly.  
  
Holding Ruki's crutches in one hand and Ruki in the other, Jenrya pushed open the door with his foot and stumbled into the room. Ruki nearly collapsed right there on the floor, and it didn't seem uninviting, at least to her. Completely exhausted, Ruki let herself fall into blissful darkness, she didn't care if it was on the floor and she wondered vaguely if Jenrya would stay.  
  
Jenrya caught Ruki before she fell and carried her over to her bed. There he placed her very gently and sat down on the side of the bed to watch her. As for the crutches, he had laid them up against the wall near her bed so she could reach them if she needed them, but he didn't think she'd be needing them anytime soon, at least not right now. He sat there in silence and took in Ruki's features. She looked younger when she slept. It was like she lost all her cares and worries when she fell into blissful sleep.  
  
Hours later, Jenrya sitting by Ruki's bedside stirred when he felt some movement next to him. Jenrya blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He gazed at the girl stirring in her sleep, seeming to be talking to someone, he listened curiously but remained silent.  
  
"Mom? Grandma? Where are you? Why did you leave me? I've been so alone.I can't live like this anymore, I want to leave this place," she mummered between seconds.  
  
Jenrya's eyes widdened, how could someone as lovely as Ruki want to kill herself? She seemed so tough, it was like she never ran out of things to say or threaten with, though most of them were empty threats.  
  
Jenrya recalled asking his two best friends, Juri and Takato about what had happened. They explained that Ruki was always the tough one of the group. They said it always took a lot for her to appologize and she'd never admit to being wrong about anything. Takato said that Jenrya once commented about Ruki have a lot of spunk and that he admired that. Jenrya smiled at the memories that seemed to be returning day by day ever since the collision with Ruki.  
  
Just then Ruki began to toss and turn again in her sleep, she'd been doing that a lot lately. The first time it had begun, Jenrya alerted the nurse right away, but when the nurse checked on her she only said that it was repressed memories. She said also that they couldn't do anything about them until Ruki decided she wanted to let them out. As the hours wore on Jenrya had relaxed into a light sleep, but kept in mind to be ready to be the first to talk to Ruki as soon as she woke.  
  
Jenrya fully awakened now, took Ruki's hand and held it loosely. It seemed to calm her as she stirred less when he did that. There he sat holding Ruki's hand for the next three hours that seemed endless, but felt good nonetheless.  
  
* * *  
  
Images flew through her mind faster than light, or at least they seemed to, either that or she was moving. She couldn't be sure, but all she knew was that if it didn't stop soon, she'd go crazy. It was beginning to make her dizzy and a chill kept nipping at her night clothes, a shiver ran up her body, both of fear and of cold. Suddenly, just as the images were starting to be too much, the sounds came. The blasted noise from the car accident, and everything was going in slow motion, she was reliving every single event of the car crash.  
  
Amazed at the irony, she muttered with a chuckle, "This must be my punishment for being such a cold bitch towards anyone and everyone who tried to show kindness and even love to me."  
  
When she said love, she immediately thought of Jenrya, but she couldn't figure out why. Jenrya was just a close friend, just like Jeri and Shaochung and Takato and Kazu and Ryo and Kenta..Ryo.. She thought there may have been something more to him than his lust for her, but that's all it was. Solemnly she turned back to what appeared to be the events flashing before her eyes, she wanted them all to stop. She wanted them to all leave her alone, she didn't want to appear weak to anyone or anything, but she couldn't stand all this. Her family had left her alone in the world, mother and grandmother left by her own will, literally, but she couldn't laugh about that. Her father.well who knows who he really was inside or where in the hell he is.  
  
She wondered vaguely but not really caring anymore if she was going to die, if she didn't die she was certain she'd kill herself. She couldn't stand this place anymore. It was just a world full of pain and loss and people who could careless if she ever existed. She figured she'd been a pain in the backside to anyone she'd ever known anyways.  
  
With a sigh, Ruki shook her head, trying to spare herself having to revel in the images in which was her past. She'd had a dark past from the beginning. She didn't need to remember, she knew, she'd lived it. As the events of the car accident passed in her mind's eye, she saw her friends there. They comforted her, they were good friends, she didn't deserve them she knew. But there in plain view they had helped her through the grief, Jenrya almost with her every second of the day. She'd insisted that she'd be alright, even though she was lying, telling him that he should get back to his life and not bother himself with her problems. But he stayed with her all that time doing whatever he could to ease her pain, but the pain of loss is deep and takes far too long to get over. She wondered if anyone ever really got over a loss such as this, she hadn't.  
  
Soon the remembrance of spending all that unnecessary time with Jenrya began to open her heart. Maybe he did care for more than as just a friend, maybe, just maybe. She reasoned with herself, he didn't spend the same amount of time nor put himself out for Jeri when she was in a state of depression of losing Leomon. She felt a little sorry for the poor girl, but then Jeri did end up spending a lot of time with Takato. Jenrya literally took care of Ruki when she lost her mom and grandmother, he came to her house everyday, and even insisted that she stay over at his place sometimes so he could keep an eye on her.  
  
He'd done that only after he came to her house one day to find her with a number of bottles of vodka within her reach, a few of them empty already. He'd picked her up, despite her weak protests, and carried her all the way back to his appartment. He then placed her on the couch, took off her socks and shoes, and put a blanket over her. The next day he made sure she went to take a bath, he said it would make her feel better, she'd had a huge hangover. He even left the friggin door open when she was in the bath, of course he'd filled it up for her since he couldn't trust that she might try something that involved boiling water. She was quite embarrassed but he didn't watch her like some pervert, just listened and talked to her. Mostly she cussed at him and his paranoia, but he ignored those empty threats, which she also flung at him ruthlessly.  
  
Soon the thoughts passed in a matter of seconds, and she felt a light beckoning her, she thought maybe it was death knocking at her door but it turned out somebody left the window shades open in the hospital. Slowly she came back to consciousness..  
  
* * *  
  
Instead of openly embracing the sunny call to wake up, she flung the sheets over her head and threw her face into the pillow. Except that was white, and it was still reflecting a small bit of light that entered into her dark world.  
  
'Basterd lights,' she thought venomously.  
  
She slowly pulled the covers off herself, and peered around the room. It was the room she'd been staying in when she'd been getting healing treatment from the gunshot wound. She remembered falling down broken outside in the chilly cold air while she was with Jenrya, and she wondered how she really got here. She sighed and figured Jenrya probably brought her here.  
  
Sighing, she thought, 'He does too much for a cold bitch like me.'  
  
A moment later she heard some movement close to her. She looked around to the other side of the room and spotted Jenrya cutely trying to get comfortable with sleeping on a very uncomfortable chair. She stifled a laugh, she didn't want to disturb him from attempting to sleep well. She made herself a little more comfortable and leaning on her arm she gazed at him. His attractive features, both gentle yet held an air of mystery and unknowing. He seemed wise and intelligent but loving and intuitive at the same time. Like he knew she was bad news but wanted to help her anyways.  
  
'He's crazy,'she thought lightly, 'he could have almost any girl, he had the looks and the brains to make a wonderful, supportive boyfriend, or husband someday.'  
  
Her eyes widened as she thought this and shook the silly thoughts away, she was a dreamer and that was going to get her in trouble one day.  
  
She regarded the notion and grimaced, "Too late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Okay, I know you guys deserved a longer chapter than this, but I've gotta read over the whole story so I know where I'm going with this, and get some more ideas. It sounds weird, but when you're writing you come up with a great idea. Then as the story goes on it almost writes itself and turns out totally different than what you thought, a lot of times it turns out better. Imagine that. Hope it was okay, please read and review!!! You guys rock!!!! 


	11. Awkward moments and Insanity

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
A/n: Voice in the back of head: "Find time to update, find time to update, find time to update." That annoying voice has finally gotten to me and forced me to up, heh suppose you're saying, thank the goddess for that annoying voice in the back of the oh-so-forgettable author's head. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, I've had an annoying case of writers' block so please bear with me. Well anyways, first of all thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate getting 'em and thanks also for the kind comments you guys made, makes me happy!^_^ Okay now, I've had to go over everything and I've figured out how this is gonna go. So please R&R! Thanks all!^_^ Especially thanks to everyone who's still reading and not yet fed up with my lack of updates.  
  
***last time:  
  
'He's crazy,'she thought lightly, 'he could have almost any girl, he had the looks and the brains to make a wonderful, supportive boyfriend, or husband someday.'  
  
Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened as the thought intruded upon her mind, but she shook the silly thoughts away, she was a dreamer and that was going to get her in trouble one day.  
  
She regarded the notion and grimaced, "Too late."  
  
***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her gaze lifted as he shuffled around a little more and his eyes fluttered open suddenly. She looked the other way quickly and shoved her face into the pillows. She knew she was being childish but she felt a little embarrassed that he'd caught her staring. A moment later when she was sure he must've fallen back to sleep, though she couldn't imagine how, a gentle feeling hand took hers in his. Ruki, startled, pulled her head out of the bedding once again, and looked at Jenrya curiously. She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her hand away when he smiled one of those irresistable smiles. She was being stubborn again and she knew it, but the way she figured it was that it was his fault she had to spill out her emotions, that had gotten her into this mess.  
  
Jenrya studied her, feeling a little hurt by her actions, and beginning to realize she was a loner, and she kept her emotions bottled up. Jenrya went to open his mouth to say something to rid the room of its accursed silence, but he found there was nothing to say. A small sound suddenly taunted the room's silence, Jenrya realized it was his stomach, he hadn't eaten since yesterday and blushed at the action.  
  
Ruki turned around to look at Jenrya, and with a half hearted smile she said, "Go grab something to eat, I'm, not going anywhere."  
  
With a blushing grin, Jenrya asked, "Would you like anything? You must be hungry too."  
  
It was Ruki's stomach to grumble for food, with a blush, she nodded. "A bagel and cream cheese sounds good I think- light please."  
  
Jenrya nodded and got up to leave, but Ruki stopped him, "Wait!...thanks."  
  
"Anytime Ruki," Jenrya smiled and went down to the cafeteria.  
  
With a nod, Ruki settled back down into the comfy, warm blankets wrapped around her.  
  
*** Jenrya retrieved the few food items he'd gone down get, and he quickly headed back towards her room again. On the way, he passed a clear-glassed room where all the infants were cared for. A smile came to his lips as one of the children caught his gaze and grinned happily. She had a powder pink blanket wrapped around her small body and donned a similar coloured hat. Presently a nurse was tending to one of the other small children when she noticed Jenrya and glanced at him suspiciously. Cautiously she walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Excuse me, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Uh no.I just, I was just wondering if- You see one of my best friends just had a baby, I was just wondering if maybe their daughter would be in here or perhaps she's with her parents," Jenrya asked a little unsure.  
  
"Well, can you give me her name?"  
  
"It's Juri Katou, I think she kept her last name when she got married -wanted to keep the family name going or something."  
  
"Of course, one moment please."  
  
The woman turned and went back into the room to retrieve some papers. She glanced over the first few and then stopped at one. Studying the paper quickly she walked back to the door.  
  
"Her daughter is with her presently, she is in her room. I'll give you the room number if you wish," said the nurse.  
  
"Uh yeah. okay sure, that'd be great."  
  
She gave him the number and went back into the room as he muttered a thank you. Jenrya sighed and ran over the thoughts plaguing his mind.  
  
'My memories were such a blur before, what in the hell triggered them? And why do I get this ache in my heart whenever Ruki's around, like the empty void that's always been there is getting bigger and smaller all at the same time? I wish I knew.' With a blush he wondered why he also got a fluttering feeling in his heart whenever he got a little closer to breaking down her barriers she built around herself. The memories were few but they were coming back. He knew that a big part to his previous life had Ruki in it, so maybe if he could get her to open up she could tell him everything. Ah but Ruki was a stubborn girl, then again he felt like she'd always been that way and the reason he felt something for her-more than as a friend-was because she was a challenge. He'd never backed down from a challenge, not one. And if it involved someone getting hurt he'd change his response so that he was fighting back but so as not to harm another. He felt like he'd been like that forever. He knew he needed Ruki now, now that he knew her he needed her, and that almost scared him. How fragile he must be to need someone who he hardly knew and even more mind-boggling-someone he had a challenge getting into her mind, her thoughts-so blocked off from the world.  
  
Keeping a note of what room number Juri was in, he headed back to Ruki's room with her breakfast which was beginning to get cold now. He sighed and took a shorter route up the stairs. Reaching the top, he strode quickly into the hall and down to her room. Knocking out of sheer politeness, he heard a faint admittance from the occupier and stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, did ya get lost?" Ruki asked, a light humour in her voice.  
  
"Uh no, just took a while that's all. The uh elevator was taking too long so I took the long way up," he responded.  
  
"Hn, you'd probably been better off to wait for the damned machine, would've taken half the time. Well whatever," Ruki said uncertainly.  
  
He gently handed her the lightly toasted bagel spread with cream cheese and a coffee he decided he'd picked up for her as well. She smiled a little but it vanished as quickly as it'd appeared. "Thanks again."  
  
"Anytime Ruki," Jenrya said distantly, thinking of what to do next. How was he going to get through to her when he got this nervous around her just being polite? He gulped and took a deep breath as he sat down to sip his own coffee.  
  
"So.what're you gonna do after all this is overwith?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm not sure this'll ever be over, I just- I don't know," he said irritated with himself.  
  
Ruki looked at him carefully and felt a pang of guilt echo through her. She felt partially responsible, after all she was the one who left so abruptly and caused him to slip into his depression, which of course led to his accident. The comatose had been what was keeping him at bay, not knowing where his emotions towards her were coming from and if he'd ever experienced them before. He concluded that maybe he held certain feelings for her but obviously she did not return them, either that or he never told her how he felt. Neither sounded appealing but he had to do something sooner or later.  
  
'Preferably later,' he thought.  
  
Finally he concluded, "I think I'll just go back to university, finish all my courses and get on with life, I'm not sure exactly why I'm holding back from just doing what I've planned."  
  
Disheartened, Ruki replied, "Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure what I'll do next."  
  
She wondered angrily, what was holding her back from saying what she was thinking. Her cheeks heated up at the thought, wishing she could confess her true feelings to Jenrya but not having the courage to slashed into her pride. She was miserable and it was all Jenrya's fault! Or at least, she'd like to have thought so, it was easier than admitting the truth.  
  
Wringing her hands in her lap, a violent inner battle was shredding up her soul and she sighed at the irony of it all. Jenrya was the one who was a comatose, yet she felt she was more confused and lost than he could ever be. She turned her head towards the window and a silent tear fell down her cheek.  
  
'It's not fair,' she thought.  
  
Jenrya stood up and walked towards the window, thoughtlessly, he threw open the window-pane and shuddered as the chilly air shocked his warm tan skin.  
  
Ruki's lowered eyes snapped open instantly, "What-what're you doing Jenrya?!"  
  
"Ever wonder what it's like to leap from a twelve story building?" Jenrya yelled, to drown out the loud wind.  
  
Ruki pulled her covers up to her chin and yelled back to Jenrya, "What's it matter?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I've always been really curious about dying you know, I can hardly remember what being in a coma was like, being I was barely conscious."  
  
"I'm also curious to find out if there's any reaction to my sudden suicide," Jenrya said bitterly, finally losing everything he'd felt he'd grasped. He reasoned with himself that his life couldn't be worth living if this is all he had to come back to.  
  
Ruki's eyes widened again and she threw the covers off urgently, flew off the bed and ran, limping towards Jenrya's retreating form onto the window's ledge. A/n: Hee finally! Finally posted this chapter that's been half finished, collecting dust in my file! I thought a little suspense and thrill would bring something to this story that seems pretty boring as far as I'm concerned. On top of that I needed something exciting to write, firstly because it's my birthday tomorrow (yay! I'll be 16!) and secondly, I had a sudden urge to write in the midst of my writer's block, when I listened to that song 'Name' by The Goo Goo Dolls, they're good! I'll try and get another update soon, hope you all enjoyed this one so far! Ja! *reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks! Keisan 


	12. Solace and new beginnings

Life's Sometimes Funny that Way  
  
Author's Note: Heh, long time no see eh? Well I'm here to appologize for my tardiness in getting this chatper out, but I have perfectly logical explanations. I went to Holland for my March break(1week) and that's why I haven't written anything for awhile. So there ya go! Oh and you have to go to Europe, it's the most beautiful place, I swear! Anyways here's the last bit of the previous chapter and then on to the new one we go! PS. Thank you so much for all your support guys! And anyone living in Southern Ontario, yay to us!!! Snow day!!  
  
Chapter 11~ Jenrya stood up and walked towards the window, thoughtlessly, he threw open the window-pane and shuddered as the chilly air shocked his warm tan skin.  
  
Ruki's lowered eyes snapped open instantly, "What-what're you doing Jenrya?!"  
  
"Ever wonder what it's like to leap from a twelve story building?" Jenrya yelled, to drown out the loud wind.  
  
Ruki pulled her covers up to her chin and yelled back to Jenrya, "What's it matter?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I've always been really curious about dying you know, I can hardly remember what being in a coma was like, being I was barely conscious."  
  
"I'm also curious to find out if there's any reaction to my sudden suicide," Jenrya said bitterly, finally losing everything he'd felt he'd grasped. He reasoned with himself that his life couldn't be worth living if this is all he had to come back to.  
  
Ruki's eyes widened again and she threw the covers off urgently, flew off the bed and ran, limping towards Jenrya's retreating form onto the window's ledge.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She tripped over her feet as she jumped towards Jenrya, and managed to reach his ankle before he could leap over the edge. Breathing hard, she ignored the cold seeping into her bones, and grasped Jenrya's ankle tightly. He hadn't gone quite over the edge yet, but he was slipping.  
  
In a flurry of scattered thoughts, Ruki shouted, "Jen! Grab onto the side of the wall and pull yourself up! I won't let go."  
  
Jenrya desperately flung himself over to grasp onto the ledge of the window and Ruki let his ankle go and held his hands tightly. Jenrya tightly held on for his life, but caught a hard gaze Ruki stared into his eyes as she pulled him into the window. They looked away in an uncomfortable silence and breathed heavily for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly, Ruki stood up in a rage and screamed, "What is wrong with you?! You know you could have gotten yourself killed!!!! What in the hell came over you that you felt you had to leap from a sixty storey building-or however tall this giant thing is?!!!!  
  
She kneeled down and placed her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her wide-eyed. She shook her head at his naivety and wondered just what had happened to his wise intelligence, did it somehow disappear during his coma? Perhaps it did, she realized, after all he lost part of himself.  
  
Ruki, still grasping his shoulders, dropped her chin to her chest and breathed in a sigh. Shaking her head, she began to shake, overwhelming emotion overtook her and she began to weep silently. Sniffling a little, she kept her head down, she was angry at herself for showing weakness in front of anyone, especially the one who meant so much to her it hurt. Not only was she angry at herself, but she was angry at him, nobody, even someone who was a little mixed up, should avoid problems in life by killing themselves. It was a weakness.  
  
Jenrya seemed to have come out of his shock and back to his senses, as he pulled Ruki into an embrace and held her for a long time, occasionally stroking her soft hair. She shook against his chest, weeping still, attempting to swallow her soul-wrenching sobs. Jenrya murmured words of comfort into her ear, and slowly she calmed. They stayed like that for a while, Ruki listening to his heart beating and Jenrya stroking her hair.  
  
Ruki was almost asleep, she was slipping into the most relaxing sleep she had since she left Jenrya. There was something soothing about him that assured her that everything would turn out alright. She smiled a little, content that it was just her and Jenrya, completely oblivious to the world around them, they were stuck in a moment.  
  
But the peacefulness would not last, it never had. That was one of the reasons Ruki left in the first place. As soon as she would get comfortable with Jenrya, something changed, things would be tense for a while and then she'd stir things up even more by picking a fight with her object of affection.  
  
Suddenly there were a dozen nurses in the room, they separated the pair and checked over each of them about five times before they were assured that everything was all right. They wanted to take Jenrya in for questioning, they went to phone the police. But Ruki stopped them and insisted that it was her fault too, she was angry and she said some things that made Jenrya go to the window to commit suicide, but that they'd worked it out. The nurses, shocked, were a little nervous to let Jenrya stay with Ruki, but she insisted. Closing the window, the nurses stumbled out of the room, keeping a watchful glance on Ruki, presently sitting up in her bed and Jenrya, sitting in the chair a few feet away from the bed.  
  
Ruki sighed and wondered how long this peace would last for. Jenrya wondered exactly why Ruki tried to save him, he'd guessed she'd had feelings for him but didn't think they were this intense. Apparently Ruki had never wanted any affection from anyone, at least that's what Juri and Takato had said, she was a loner and very independent. This confused Jenrya. On top of that, Jenrya was questioning his own sanity, he had feelings for Ruki! Perhaps he could tell her that, but not until Ruki said something first, though she was very stubborn.  
  
"Why did you stop me?"  
  
Ruki shrugged, "I don't really know, I guess maybe to repay a kindness."  
  
Jenrya nodded, but sensed there was more, "Is that all? Why should you care if I lived or died? You're just going to get on with your own life afterall."  
  
Ruki's smile vanished and she glared at him, "What?! Is that all you think I am?! Why do you assume so much? You don't know anything! You don't know anything.nothing about me."  
  
Jenrya felt he could have been a little more sentimental, and he regretted using such a harsh assuming tone towards her.  
  
After a moment, "I'm sorry.you're right."  
  
Unwilling to 'fess up her own guilt, she said nothing and didn't turn to look at Jenrya.  
  
With an irritated sigh, Jenrya decided to say something, "Well? Aren't you going to say that it's your fault too? I mean, you haven't exactly been the friendliest, yet you certainly didn't object to me holding you a few minutes ago."  
  
Shocked, she retorted, "I am not going to say it's my fault because it's not! You were the stupid one and I saved you, so great for me. I get to put up with your ungrateful attitude until the next time you attempt suicide! You are just so..agrrr!"  
  
"Well maybe next time I won't consider letting you help me next time I attempt suicide, which by the way I will achieve, not just merely attempt. So therefore you won't have to put up with my so-called ungrateful attitude and I won't have to put up with your loner persona and annoying stubborness!" he said in irritation.  
  
"Well at least I'd have the guts to actually kill myself, and if I were to kill myself I wouldn't let someone like me who- as you say- is a loner and stubborn, stop me! And then, everyone would be happy singing about my death and celebrating that they won't have to put up with someone like me. Afterall, wouldn't you be happy if you could just forget about me!"  
  
Jenrya shocked, deciding to post-pone the argument about his death, and said instead, "Actually I wouldn't want you to kill yourself. You may be a bit of a loner and very stubborn a lot of times, but well, I'm just getting to know you again. How am I supposed to get to know you if you've died?"  
  
Ruki felt her feelings do a 180 on her and responded with some humour, "Well you know, you could always buy a Ouiji board and contact me from the dead. As for the loner-stubborn comment, you're not perfect yourself so don't you start on me with that."  
  
Jenrya's expressive mouth curved into a small smile as he responded, "I don't know, where do they sell Ouiji boards nowadays? Plus communicating with the dead isn't something I'm best at, at least I don't think so and I would only be able to read messages from you. Knowing how stubborn you are makes me wonder if you'd even answer all the questions I'd ask you."  
  
Ruki was on the edge of laughing, "Well I guess I won't go kill myself for a while then, I'll let you get to know me then I'll decide if I want to kill myself still. Oh and for your information, you are good at communicating with the dead. We used to play with this Ouji board I had all the time, and you would be the one who led the little cerimony, we had a lot of fun times."  
  
Depression flooded him once again and he turned regretfully, "It sounds like we did enjoy each other's company, but it feels like you're talking about someone else's memories. I wish I could remember."  
  
Nodding slightly, she felt angry at what fate had done to them and wished desperately that there was something she could do, and a thought came to her.  
  
"How about, after I'm out of the hospital, that you and I spend some time together, maybe it would trigger some memories."  
  
Jenrya managed a small smile, as he glanced up to Ruki's hope-filled eyes. He nodded, "I think there's a chance Ruki, I really think there is."  
  
Ruki forced out a small smile, but wondered if they're second attempt at forming the kind of relationship she'd hoped for was really possible. She dreaded having to tell him that their last relationship was a bit of a wreck, it was mostly her fault, but now that she was a little older, she could be a little more patient. Perhaps fate was really giving them another chance.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Finito! Yay! What did you think guys? Depressing enough? Lol, okay even I didn't think it was that depressing, maybe I'm losing my touch. Ah well! So tell me your thoughts, and have no worries I believe an 'Afterward' willing be coming up soon. I have some loose ends to tie up with Jen's little sis', the Matsuki-Katou family and the stars of the story. 


End file.
